There But For The Grace Of, Grace?
by L8nightwriter
Summary: Title kind of gives a hint...want more, read on and comment! I don't know the rating yet, but I'm setting it to T, just to be safe cause I know me. Huddy/Kid/Baby/Romance/General...let me know if I left anything out.
1. What the hell is going on?

**A/N:** Ok, this is maddening! I re-vamped this once, and I had apearently been logged out, so I'm having to re-do it now! Any way, I just thought of this plot sitting here working on my other fic. It's 2 in the morning and I have no idea if this is any good. That's where you all come in, click the green words in the box at the bottom of the page, then leave me a comment. Let me know if you are wanting more, or are sick of all the Huddy Baby/Kid Madness that's in my head. I promise to write a plain ol' simple PPTH Huddy (though nothings simple when it comes to those two) romance. (Not exactly too romantic either for them)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of this, except for my OC, cause if I did you'd be watchin' this all go down on a tv screen, not here! (I'd also be filthy stinkin' ritch!) Don't hurt me, just doin' what the site title states, bein' a fan and writin' fiction!

* * *

_

Cuddy was sitting her office preoccupied, yet again, by House. Even though he had the weekend off and this was supposed to be a time when she could work peacefully, not having to worry about what he might do next, she still found that he was in her head. It wasn't like she was daydreaming about him, she had a legitimate reason for him to be on her mind.

Nearly three months ago he had been there to comfort her at a very vulnerable time. They had spent the night together, but only part of the night. She had woken up around six to find that he and his things were gone. She didn't know what to make of this at first and was weary about going in to work the next day. Yet, to her surprise, House never said a word about acted like his normal ass of a self and this strangely made Cuddy more relaxed.

He had stayed the same, overwhelmingly bastard-like House for the next month or so.

Then, one day out of the blue he started hiding away in his office, doing clinic hours without being berated, and he was even handing in paperwork. He was still an ass to everyone, he was just a more introspective and less conspicuous ass.

* * *

He had taken his last weekend off about six weeks ago, and disappeared. When Cuddy had picked up a case file that she thought House would be perfect for she had tried to contact him. After finding that he wasn't answering any of his pages or calls, she actually went over to his apartment to make sure he was alright. His bike had been there, but his car hadn't, so Cuddy went back to the hospital. She knew the one person who could tell her exactly where House was.

She went straight up to Wilson's office and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Cuddy, no, I'm not busy, thanks for asking!" Wilson played out.

"Where's House? I've got a case that he should take and I can't find him anywhere." said Cuddy, planting her palms on Wilson's desk and staring him in the eye.

She knew that when she used this look on him, unlike House, Wilson got scared and couldn't lie.

"Isn't his weekend off?" asked Wilson.

"Yes, but I just think that he should take a look at this case." said Cuddy.

"And he's not answering his phone or pages?" asked Wilson.

"Oh, I didn't think to try that before I drove over to his apartment! Of course not! Why don't you call him, he'll probably answer if it's you." said Cuddy.

"I can try, but I don't know where he is." said Wilson.

As he picked up the phone and dialed Cuddy stood back with her arms folded, watching him carefully. When she was satisfied that he had dialed the correct number, she sat on his desk.

"Has House been acting strange lately?" asked Cuddy.

"He's always acting strangely." said Wilson, looking at her.

She was peering off at his door, but not really looking at it. She was thinking about something.

"He's not answering, sorry." said Wilson, hanging up the phone.

"You really don't know where he is, you're not lying to cover for him?" asked Cuddy.

"I swear, I don't know anything. He has been a little more passive as of late though." said Wilson.

"He has. Well, if you hear from him let me know." she said, standing up.

"Ok…Cuddy, is everything alright?" asked Wilson, a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's fine." she said, giving him a small, forced smile and then leaving.

Something was up, he just didn't know what…yet.

* * *

Tuesday, when House finally came in at noon, Cuddy caught him in the hall.

"House, you were supposed to be back yesterday! Where the hell were you?" she asked, practically oozing distain.

"Personal business." said House, continuing on his way.

He heard the click of her heels on the tile behind him and he sighed as he stopped to press the elevator button.

"You don't have personal business, where were you?" she asked again.

"Fine, I was with my daughter." said House.

"House." said Cuddy, in that, _'I'm loosing what little patience I had'_, way.

"I flew to Vegas for their world famous buffet/strip bars." he said, and turned to her.

"Next time, make sure at least one of us knows how to get a hold of you. I'm also adding the time you missed at work onto the total hours of clinic duty you owe. I think you better start now unless you want your _'daughter'_ to have to finish for you." she said, pivoting on a narrow but long heel and click-clacking away.

House could hear the seething tone in her shoes as he watched her walk away. Still, she was looking exceptionally good lately, and he didn't mind one bit, the extra wiggle that the anger put in Cuddy's walk.

He took a deep breath and looked at the elevator as it pinged and the doors opened. House sighed at the prospect of going to his office and playing his records while his little lackeys covered for watched with longing in his eyes as the doors closed and the people that had come out started to disappear. He grumbled under his breath and turned around, heading for the clinic.

As Cuddy sat in her chair, watching out the glass of her doors, she saw House enter the clinic, sign in, and actually take a chart.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked out loud, letting her hands slam on her desk top in confusion.

As she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands to try and calm herself she saw the calendar at the corner. It was a month behind and she ripped off the old sheet. As she did, she noticed something missing from it and slowly un-crumpled it, looking it over. She looked it over and over again.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ she asked herself again, this time in her head.

* * *

**Departing note:** Please let me know if you want more or not. Also, it get's more interesting in the up-coming chapters...at least it does in my head, seeing as how I haven't actually written any other chapters yet. Still, there is a bit of action, drama, angst, romance...this is sounding like, dare I say, one of House's soaps...DOOL? No, hopefully not that cheesy, but you tell me! (LITTLE GREEN WORDS IN BOX.....you want to click them...NoW!)


	2. A Wish Come True

**A/N:** Ok, so since I've gotten so much good stuff back…here's chapter two. There's a lot of medical speak (don't hate me if I made some med mistake…I'm not a doc, I just tried) but you can get the gist of things. Give me feedback on what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of this, except for my OC, cause if I did you'd be watchin' this all go down on a tv screen, not here! (I'd also be filthy stinkin' ritch!) Don't hurt me, just doin' what the site title states, bein' a fan and writin' fiction!

* * *

_

Six, six long weeks it had been since she found out. She kept putting off telling him (she told herself) because, one: she was hoping that he would notice first and say something House-like and she could retort back with the fact it was his, and two: she thought something might happen.

She didn't want anything to happen or go wrong, it was just that something always had. Still, the real reason she hadn't mentioned her current state to him (the reason she didn't want to admit to herself) was that she was afraid. Afraid of his reaction, not knowing what he was going to say or do.

Now though, at the end of her first trimester, the risk of complications or miscarriage was drastically decreasing, also decreasing her reasons not to tell him. She laughed a soft and short note, thinking.

"_Of course House had been the one to finally stick."_

The one man in the world she had the most feelings for…bad, good, unsure, and annoying feelings, but feelings all the same. The man least likely to be any kind of father figure other than misanthropic.

No mater how hard she tried, she couldn't picture House playing the role of 'dad'. She had mixed feelings on that topic, and didn't know where she stood with it. She would have to wait and see how he reacted before considering it.

There was just one problem, before she could sit him down and try to talk him about the baby, she was going to have to find out what was going on with him.

When she thought back to before she realized she was pregnant, she wondered why House hadn't realized first, or at least speculated. He was always on about this subject, making jokes, talking to her stomach. Still he hadn't noticed anything, or at least he hadn't said anything if he did.

He hadn't noticed her wacky emotions, he wasn't tracking her cravings for froyo…he hadn't even said anything when she had started wearing thicker sweaters two weeks ago to hide the small bump starting to form.

He should have noticed first, and yet, here she was, trying to figure out how to tell him. There was definitely something going on with him and she was going to find out what. She wished that something would make him drag his ass in soon, even if he did still have tomorrow off.

A sudden knock on her door brought her back to reality as a young nurse poked her head in.

"Yes?" asked Cuddy, smiling.

"I…it's Dr. House ma'am. There's an ambulance with him on it's way here now." she said quietly, not able to look at Cuddy.

Cuddy was glad that he was coming in, but was furious at him for what ever he had done to someone.

"What did he do, finally run someone over on his bike?" asked Cuddy, standing up and retrieving her lab coat.

"No ma'am, he's not the doctor…he's the patient." said the nurse, watching Cuddy's expression.

Her face suddenly went as blank and white as a crisp new sheet of printer paper and her anger turned to worry. She had to slightly hold onto the coat rack to keep from falling over and take a few slow, deep breaths.

"Ok, what happened?" asked Cuddy, regaining her composure and walking with the nurse.

"He's in moderate liver failure. He was found by a Dr. Kelly about five minutes ago. He was unconscious in his apartment." said the nurse.

"What's his status?" asked Cuddy.

"Critical as of two minutes ago." said the nurse.

As they stood in front of the ambulance bay doors, Cuddy closed her eyes and took a deep and grounding breath. She braced herself for the worst as she heard the ambulance pull up, sirens suddenly stopping.

When she opened her eyes she saw three nurses and an EMT rolling a gurney with a very pale and slightly yellow House laying on it. Sitting on his legs and administering chest compressions was who she guessed to be Dr. Kelly. She looked young, very young.

Cuddy followed the gurney with her eyes as it went by, everything seeming to be in slow motion. She turned and followed the team as they took him back to a room. She couldn't think, didn't know what to ask or what to do, so she just stood in the doorway watching the young doctor work.

She was behind his head now, putting in an ET tube and giving orders, like this was her hospital. When she was done she moved around to the side of his bed, looking at his chart.

"He's in acute liver failure accompanied with severe bradycardia. I need an amp of Atropine and two Ccs of AIC stat!" she said.

Cuddy watched as the nurses gave her the meds and she injected them in the IV and then looked at his stats.

"Ok, I want a CBC, chem. panels, ABG, AA, and a tox screen. Hang a bag of saline/glucose mix wide open with an A/B+ chaser. He's already lost at least two liters, so run the first unit of blood into him. As soon as he's stable enough I want him on MARS." she said, watching the monitors.

Cuddy was stunned in shock as she watched the team of people work on House. She was finally jolted out of her blurry dream state with a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to find one of the EMTs from the ambulance standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was told to give this to you." he said, handing her a diaper bag and car seat.

"What? Who? What?" she asked, dazed.

"Dr. Kelly's son." he said, then turned around and left.

"But…" said Cuddy, watching him leave.

"Dr. Cuddy?" asked someone behind her.

Cuddy turned around to find Dr. Kelly standing there, looking at her in concern.

"Yes?" she asked…this was becoming a habit.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm Dr. Kelly. Doctor Grace Jean Kelly, thanks, and do you think we could talk in private for a moment?" she asked, taking the car seat and diaper bag from Cuddy.

* * *

**Departing note:** Ummm...yeah, kind of cliff hanger. Who is this Dr. Grace Kelly? (Yes, I know, Grace and Gene Kelly! That's what I did!) Please let me know if you want more or not. Also, it get's more interesting in the up-coming chapters...at least it does in my head, seeing as how I haven't actually written any other chapters yet. Still, there is a bit of action, drama, angst, romance...this is sounding like, dare I say, one of House's soaps...DOOL? No, hopefully not that cheesy, but you tell me! (LITTLE GREEN WORDS IN BOX.....you want to click them...NoW!)


End file.
